Different turning and milling processes are generally used for the profile machining of rod-like workpieces. During the turning process the cutting is generally carried out by a cutting edge. On account of its limited loading capacity only low productivity figures can be achieved. During profiling, diagonally arranged profiling cutters are used in accordance with the number of threads of the profile. In the case of multiple-threaded profiles, however, the possibilities of use for the machining of the complete profile which is carried out simultaneously is limited by considerations of space and by the complexity of the plant required. On the basis of the state of the art it can be seen that the formation of profiles is possible using rod-like workpieces only with time-consuming technological procedures, such as turning or milling.